833
Charles realizes that the first time he drew Amanda is the first day that she can remember. Synopsis : The turn of the century at the great house at Collinwood, and this night a full moon shines over the estate, and to Quentin's astonishment, he does not turn into the wolf that walks as a man, but he still fears that this is some cruel joke played by the gods. But in his room there awaits a surprise that may or may not explain what has happened. Quentin confronts Tate with the changed portrait, but the painter can offer no explanation. Trask, still frustrated with Charity's possession by Pansy Faye, locks her in her room, where she vows to become Mrs. Quentin Collins. Tate finally has the chance to talk with the mysterious Amanda Harris, and is amazed to discover that she has no memory prior to March 11th, 1895, and that she apparently cannot remember her own birthdate. Tate departs suddenly, responding to an irrepressible urge to return to his studio, where he finds that his first sketch of her is also dated March 11, 1895. Amanda is entranced as Quentin plays his theme for her, and they dance in the drawing room, before Trask jealously breaks up the romantic interlude, vowing that Amanda shall never again be alone in a room with Quentin Collins. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Quentin: (to Gregory) I was initiating Miss Harris into the rites of the moon worshippers. ---- : Charles: I am an artist, and the only thing I tell anything to is my canvas. Dramatis personae * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask / Pansy Faye * David Selby as Quentin Collins *Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask * Roger Davis as Charles Tate * Donna McKechnie as Amanda Harris Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production Story * March 11th, 1895 is the first day that Amanda remembers, the same day that Charles first drew her. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Charles: I must find that first sketch / Something is missing. Bloopers and continuity errors * The werewolf portrait appears to be tacked onto the original portrait of Quentin Collins. There is a rectangular outline as well as what appears to be a thumbtack near the top left corner. * When Quentin bursts into Charles' studio, David Selby almost trips over the rug in front of the door. * A boom mic shadow appears in Quentin's room as he and Tate are looking at the painting. * Charity's shawl gets caught on the wash basin as she tries to walk away from it. * When Amanda tells Charles that she knows she hasn't seen him before, Charles replies, "Then you do feel like you have seen me before," which makes no logical sense. * At the end of the episode when Charles is sketching the fruit on the table, he says to himself that the sketch needs a vase in it. We see the sketch again after only a few seconds, and he has fully drawn the vase onto it. He could not have possibly drawn it in that much detail in those few seconds. it is usual practice in film and television for long tasks to take less time using ellipsis or montage. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 833 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 833 - 3D Printing - The Early YearsCategory:Dark Shadows episodes